


Scent of You.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Genderbending, bodyswitch male-female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Goku blinks, and allows himself the chance to think those words again. His breasts. Sanzo's breasts. Sanzo has breasts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[kinkfest](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/): _Gensomaden Saiyuki - Sanzo/Goku - genderswitching - The Goddess has a horrible sense of humor._

**Title:** Scent of You.  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki.  
**Warnings:** Check the prompt and rating and that's it.  
**Characters/couples:** Sanzo/Goku.  
**Summary:** Goku blinks, and allows himself the chance to think those words again. His breasts. _Sanzo's_ breasts. Sanzo has _breasts_.  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkfest**](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/): _Gensomaden Saiyuki - Sanzo/Goku - genderswitching - The Goddess has a horrible sense of humor._

**Scent of You.**

“As far as I can tell, it should wear off,” Hakkai says in his most pleasant, calmest, quietest tone ever. “Since it's not something directly harming you--”

“The hell it isn't,” Sanzo snaps in a voice much higher than usual. “ _I'm a fucking girl._ ”

Hakkai keeps on with his smile. “Why, yes, but it's not directly, ah. Should I say... it's not, mmm...”

But perhaps the way Sanzo's eyebrow is twitching stops him from saying 'serious'. The twitching hasn't changed, for all that Sanzo most certainly and pretty obviously has. Goku does his best not to stare, but it's really fucking hard with the way, sometimes, Sanzo shifts. He had tried to cross his arms before, but his breasts seemed to be in the way so he was just now leaning against the table, smoking almost two cigarettes at the same time.

Goku blinks, and allows himself the chance to think those words again. His breasts. _Sanzo's_ breasts. Sanzo has _breasts_.

Nope, still doesn't quite click, for all that he's looking at him. Her. Him. At Sanzo. He... hasn't changed that much, really. He isn't as tall, perhaps and, well. There's the way his body curves now, and the way he walks is a little different, and his face is a little softer. Or it would've been, if he... she... if Sanzo would just stop scowling.

The biggest difference for Goku so far it's Sanzo's scent, 'cause although it's familiar and Sanzo-ish, there's just something _off_. It's even weirder than looking at the way Sanzo's trying not to shift too much on his sit, obviously displeased with this body.

“Okay, I gotta say it, can't handle it!” Gojyo says suddenly.

He leans forward on the table, his expression ever so serious that Goku has to lean close, wanting to listen too. Sanzo's pissy expression hasn't changed at all, but all considering, that's not saying much.

Gojyo stares at Sanzo a bit more, sweating and swallowing in obvious distress before he speaks.

“You got a great rack.”

Hakkai folds his hands on Goku's shoulders and pulls him away during the three seconds of _'holy shit I can't believe you actually said that'_ silence that comes after Gojyo's statement, right before Sanzo empties the entire clip of his gun at the kappa.

*

Since all this seemed to have happened because the goddess had been bored, it was kind of hard to guess how long it'd last. Way too long was the general consensus, even if it ended up lasting only a day.

“ _He's already in constant PMS_ ,” Gojyo whispers as low as he can, because despite appearance he doesn't, in fact, have a death wish. “ _Without needing the breasts!_ ”

And Goku has kinda agree on that. In silence, of course, 'cause he, too, doesn't fancy much dying.

Traveling with Sanzo as a girl is... weird to say the least. He... she... ah, Sanzo's the same, really, but at the same time he's not. His stance when fighting shifts some, and the way his robes fit is weird. He's smoking much more than before, too, and when they get near a town instead of saying they're going right through it, he says they're staying at an inn.

Gojyo and Hakkai decide, after that, that he's the one that's going to share Sanzo's room.

“Well, Goku, we're quite certain that... mmm, how to put it...”

Gojyo interrupts Hakkai. “Cherry-chan won't actually _kill_ you. Maim horribly? It's possible! But not _kill_.”

And that was that despite the fact that he had complained about it being so completely unfair. So he walks in silence to their room and tries to be as quiet as he can so that Sanzo has less reasons than possible about violence being the one answer to deal with this.

When he dares to look towards Sanzo, he has to blink.

“Ehhh? You're not wearing your vest?”

“That stupid thing is too tight like this,” is all Sanzo says with a snarl, so Goku stays on his bed as he sees Sanzo take the bandages off, following the different curve of his back and waist, the way his hips swell, and he stares, a little, at the white curve of his breast.

“The fuck you're looking at, monkey?” Sanzo snarls in a way that tells Goku that if Sanzo doesn't like his answer he's going to get very well acquainted with his fan.

“You're still you,” Goku says in the end, shrugging and half expecting a hit. “Y'know, I'd recognize you anywhere, any way you'd look so... 's not a big deal. T'me, that's it. But it's still... weird. I see you and then it's not you. But at the same time it is! 'm not sure how to explain it...”

Instead of hitting him, however, Sanzo just sighs, taking off his robes. His jeans also sit awkwardly on him, to tight on the hips, loose on his legs and the leg is folded once at his ankle to prevent it from dragging. Cursing, Sanzo searches for something he could wear and Goku stands up carefully and gets close to Sanzo, dares to try and touch his back.

Sanzo jerks away, and Goku's gut feeling hadn't been wrong: this is, kinda, like the first time that Sanzo actually let him touch him like this, and he's not sure what he should do about it.

“You're still you, y'know?” Goku says, dares to touch Sanzo's back. His skin feels the same, the color it's the same, and when he dares peek at Sanzo's face, his expression is the same, despite the slight change to his face. “I mean. Despite all this it's not really...”

“You said that already,” Sanzo says with a huff, rolling his eyes, and just when Goku is expecting the fan, Sanzo leans forward and kisses him, hard and bruising as if he had something to prove, which, Goku has realized after a while, it's just the way that Sanzo has to deal with stuff he's not sure about.

Still, it's a hell of a kiss and he puts both hands on Sanzo's waist, kissing back the same way Sanzo's kissing. It's strange when he presses close, to feel the curve of breasts press against his chest but not bad, and the same goosebumps raise on Sanzo's skin when Goku dares to caress his back.

Even though most of his senses keep telling him things are off, his gut's never mistaken with Sanzo, and there's no way that anyone else but Sanzo would make him feel like this, even as Sanzo pushes him to the bed and goes on top, pulling at his clothes, and Goku moans his name, moves a hand to touch his chest and finds himself with a handful of breast that makes Sanzo's breath catch.

Carefully and really, really unsure, Goku flicks his thumb against Sanzo's nipple, looks down so he can see the difference of his skin against Sanzo's, a little mesmerized by the whole difference of this. Sanzo never makes much noise when they do this, but now it's as if he's trying to prove a point by not making any which... it's still very Sanzo-ish to do. Still waiting for the fan or Sanzo's gun or fucking something, Goku leans closer again and takes Sanzo's nipple in his mouth and sucks, and he's more than a little surprised at the way Sanzo shivers, at the soft intake of surprised breath Goku catches and Goku is almost surprised at how hard he is.

“Fuck, monkey,” Sanzo mutters, and the voice is different, but Sanzo doesn't protest more than usual when Goku pushes him a little so that he's lying on his back, and he even raises his hips when Goku starts pulling his jeans off and Goku tries, really, really, really hard not to stare, even though he's suddenly reminded of the magazines Gojyo sometimes buys and the few times he has seen them, with Sanzo's legs a little spread, his skin flushed, but instead of a hungry expression, Sanzo looks pissed which... Goku kinda likes more, in the end.

And it's already hard when it's normal Sanzo, and like this... Goku touches his leg and is a little surprised by the subtle differences on the shape of his calf, or how his... her... hips have changed, but when he reaches Sanz's thigh, Goku almost doesn't dare to move. Sanzo frowns, then, grabs his wrist and moves his hand between his legs and-- _okay, wow_. Goku has to swallow, feeling the wetness there, how different it feels without Sanzo's cock and balls, and he's as careful as he thinks Sanzo will let him be as he touches his. Hers. As he touches Sanzo _there_ , trying to learn just what's good and what isn't. The softness of Sanzo's thighs is the same, the same firmness, and Sanzo lets go of his wrist, breathes a little faster than before and curses with his name at the end.

And his scent grows stronger, too, in that different way that has been driving Goku a little nuts since Sanzo's body changed, and he just has to... Sanzo's eyes are still closed, so Goku moves as carefully as possible so that he can move his hand from between the folds of Sanzo's... from his... her... from there, and before Sanzo can reach for his gun or fan, Goku dares to lick there, tasting.

It's... different than usual, obviously, when there's no cock stretching his mouth, but what's interesting is the way Sanzo's breath sort of caught in his throat in a way he almost never _ever_ does even when Goku is sucking his cock, which makes him try again, not quite sure of what to do and going on instinct, but hell, if Sanzo doesn't like it he'll let him know, and this is... Goku moves his mouth gently, and as he licks Sanzo his tongue finds a bump that makes Sanzo _groan_ , so he focuses on licking there, moving his hands to Sanzo's thighs.

It sounds as if Sanzo is trying not to make noise and failing, so Goku dares to look up and finds his expression weird and... god, what if Sanzo's not enjoying this?

“...Sanzo?”

One of Sanzo's hands move to grab at the back of his head, hard.

“Stop and I'll kill you,” Sanzo snarls, and although he's flushing Goku doesn't quite dare to see if it's true or not, so he leans down again, licks at the nub again, and he shivers when he hears Sanzo groan again, starts rubbing himself against the sheets, and Sanzo curses out loud, hips moving against his mouth, and he curses again when he comes, bucking against Goku's mouth, hot and wet and Goku remains with the inner thought of _holy hell_.

He licks at his lips as he moves away, this new Sanzo taste all over him and he's so, so, so goddamn hard. Sanzo's panting, chest moving up and down, legs still spread, and Goku falls besides him, his face against Sanzo's shoulder and he gives a soft whine as he tries to make his fingers work long enough for him to open his jeans so that he can jerk off.

“Tch, stupid,” Sanzo says, sounding a little exasperated, and Goku doesn't try not to moan as Sanzo's fingers brush his hard cock through his jeans, opening them, and once he does it doesn't take much more than Sanzo's hand wrapping around his cock and pumping it fast and hard a few times before he's spilling in Sanzo's hand, moaning against his neck.

“Um, Sanzo?”

“What?” Sanzo asks after that, sitting on the bed, bending so that he can pick up his cigarettes. Goku doesn't quite know what he wanted to ask, so instead he just looks at Sanzo, and then he relaxes a little when he sees that Sanzo isn't quite as annoyed as he was before this.

“If you want to ask something, do it already,” Sanzo warns, blowing smoke.

“Nah, 's nothing. Good night!”

Goku curls around Sanzo's bed, smiling even as he hears Sanzo mutter about stupid monkeys wasting his time, but then, after another cigarette, Sanzo lays down by his side on the bed, and he doesn't say no when Goku curls around him.

*

“Well, it didn't last long, didn't it?” Hakkai says the next morning, smiling at them both.

Goku grins, so very much relieved, knowing that Sanzo is even in an almost good mood after he had woken up to find out he had dick and balls instead of tits and cunt. Sanzo shrugs, ordering a coffee, and Goku is more than happy to indulge in breakfast but for the fact that Gojyo hits the back of his head.

“HEY! The hell was that for, stupid kappa?!”

But Gojyo is still glaring daggers at him, and he takes a looooong drag of his smoke.

“Now the monkey has seen more pussy than I have in a whole fucking year,” Gojyo curses out loud.

Once again, there's the three seconds silence of _'holy hell I can't believe you actually said that'_ and Hakkai sighs before he stands up to go to another table. Goku does the same, deciding to focus on what he's about to ask for breakfast as Sanzo starts beating Gojyo black and blue with his fan.


End file.
